


Just chemistry, right?

by little_frodo



Series: Cage [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: A cut, a touch, and Jesse has a moment of realization.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, thanks for the Kudos in part 1! :) I was so pleased... Never thought my bad english would get some Kudos! :D   
> Here's part 2. Enjoy and thank you!! :)

Jesse felt dazed, a little bit dizzy. He has had this feeling for the whole day. Right now, while they were cooking down in the lab, it felt contrary to him in a way.

The ascending, pungent steam of the chemical was not making it any better; although he turned his head a little bit to the side, it crushed into his face with full force.

“You have to stir it harder, Jesse!” shrilled the voice of Walter towards him; Jesse, who was rubbing his eyes with his one hand that was free, snorted.

“Yo, I'm doing my best, okay?” he murmured back, and even he didn't want to he threw a short gaze over to Mr. White who shook his head and started to mix again. Jesse bit his lips.

He had this feeling for quite a time now, this strange feeling whenever he looked at Walter. It was connected with nervous heartbeats that sometimes drifted sweat on his forehead. A feeling that was neither good nor bad. Just a complete mess that Jesse couldn't classify – and that he doesn't wanted to classify. He didn't even want to think about this. 

“This should be your best? Jesse! Take care of the sodium so it doesn't burn!”

Jesse rolled his eyes and wanted to give an annoyed answer when he suddenly felt a sharp cut on his arm; with a quiet gasp he hastily let go of the sharp rod with which he was stirring. Blood ran down his wrist – he obviously had cut his skin while he was upset about Walters bleating. 

“Ah, fucking shit!”, he hissed and jumped back from the big bowl with chemicals; Walter, who had heard the tumult, hurried to Jesse.

“What did you do? Is everything alright?”, he asked, and Jesse felt Walters cool hand shut around his wrist that was full with blood by now. 

Walter turned Jesses arm carefully and frowned his forehead. Jesse swallowed.

“That's a deep cut, Jesse. Come on, there is an first aid kit over there.” Walters voice was very soft in this moment, and Jesse, who wasn't really feeling the pain anymore, got goose bumps when Walter pulled him with light pressure to the kit. 

His heart was beating hard against his thorax when Walter put both if his hands down on Jesses shoulders and pushed him on a wooden bench.

“Sit down, son. Hold still.”

It was not hard for Jesse to not move – somehow he felt like paralyzed. He smelled Walters aftershave; it confused his thoughts – that weren't clear at all – even more.

“Ouch.” He blurted a small hiss when he felt Walter cleaning his arm with a spicy smelling liquid.

“What's that?” Jesse asked quietly, and Walter lifted his view. The gray eyes were warm, and everything from its usual coolness seemed to be gone. Only comforting warmth.

“Something to disinfect the wound.”

There was silence for a moment between them, only the biting smell of the medicament was in the air. Jesse tasted it. He softly swallowed when Walter was softly going up his arm with the cloth. He got goose bumps down his neck.

“Mr. White....?” Jesse began, but giving up on it when he suddenly felt the soft touch on the sinew on his wrist. Somehow this area was particularly sensitive right now.

“Yes, what's wrong? Just turn your wrist a bit like that...” Walter murmured and turned Jesses arm so that the back of his hand was on top. Walter softly brushed the run down blood away. Jesses mouth slightly opened, and he carefully exhaled.

The touch of the back of his hand let him twitch – and in his inner there was building up a massive prickle that went from head to toes.

“Nothing”, Jesse said shortly, and before more was going to happen he pulled away his wrist.

Walter looked up. They silently watched each other. 

“Does it still hurt?” Walter asked, but Jesse wasn't answering. He just watched Walter silently, drowned in these gray, deep eyes that were still triggering this amazing prickle inside. He swallowed.

“No”, he said slowly.


End file.
